


the sun is up (i'm coming down)

by madryn



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Minor Violence, Present Tense, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18985846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madryn/pseuds/madryn
Summary: me, waking up in a cold sweat: catradora as lesbian vampiresmy brain: oh my god ur so right





	the sun is up (i'm coming down)

A sly smirk tugs at the corner of her lips.

He's a rich socialite; everything about him screams wealth. His suit is tailored, pocket square crisp in his breast pocket. He has an almost endless supply of drinks coming his way. Usually socialites like himself are almost morbidly overweight, but he is the type that prides himself on his physique. It adds to his charm, he says. 

_It adds to his taste_ , Catra thinks. 

Catra looks down at herself. Her outfit clings to her body like a second skin, and her stilettos allow her to gain a few dangerous inches of height. She is fully aware of how breathtaking she looks, how delicious. Adora had told her as much that morning, cheeks reddening and eyes bulging. 

The woman sits at the bar, swirling the contents of her whiskey idly. Drinking too much alcohol gave her a bad stomach ache, so she had not bothered to take much more than a sip of her drink. It was not alcohol she had come for, at any rate. It was him. 

She knows that he wants her, too. His eyes have been drifting to look at her for the past hour that she has been sitting at the bar. He is used to getting what he wants, and Catra is glad that she fits into his type. His gaze burns a hole into the back of Catra's neck as she lets her gaze slide around the bar. Most of the guests smell of alcohol and drugs and the scent burns itself into Catra's nostrils. She hates coming to these type of events for this very reason, but Catra loves her wife, loves Adora, so she weathers the burn threatening to sear itself into her nose. 

Adora is the best thing to ever happen to Catra, just like Catra is the best thing to ever happen to Adora. 

The two women are hopelessly and irrevocably in love with each other, and that is the only reason Catra had dragged herself to this pitiful establishment in the first place. Adora's last decent meal had been over two weeks ago, and Catra wanted to pamper her lover. So, she had dressed to the nines in her skimpiest black dress and took a taxi to the bar she now sits at.

She sniffs the air slightly, and her mouth waters as the scent of the man filters into her nose. 

Catra's ears do not have to strain to hear the blood pumping through his veins, but she wishes that she did. The steady thumping distracts Catra from her mission, because she too had waited far too long between meals. 

She turns her head slightly to the right to see the man already staring at her. The corner of her painted lips slide easily into a dashing smirk, which only widens when the man begins to stand. Catra knows she has secured her target when he begins to make his way over to her on two unsteady feet. 

Once he is close enough to her, the man leans heavily over her shoulder and whispers a rough "You want to get out of here?" into her ear. She nods, slightly. His grin is predatory as he takes her hand in his, but Catra only laughs inwardly at it. Out of the two of them, only one of them is the predator. It is not him. 

The man leads the two of them out of the bar and into a taxi waiting at the curb for people wanting to leave the bar. The man opens his mouth to tell the driver where to go, but Catra beats him to it and quickly rattles off an address for the driver to take the pair to.

Catra easily dissuades the man from his attempts at groping her in the backseat, her voice dropping into a sultry purr as she tells him to wait. She is much stronger than he is, she knows. If she really wanted to, Catra could break every single one of his bones without breaking a sweat. The fact that he thinks he is in control is laughable, but Catra only smiles outwardly. Her lover will be fed well, tonight. Catra is sure of it, _will_ make sure of it.

The man is too drunk to realize that the taxi has taken them considerably far from the city. He either does not realize that trees had begun to line the sides of the road, or he is too arrogant to care. Catra thinks it is a mix of both. 

"I can't wait to taste you," he grins, all teeth and hungry eyes. 

"I can't wait to taste _you_ ," Catra smirks, sharp incisors and predatory eyes. The man laughs and slurs that he thinks she's funny. Catra does not bother to reply as the taxi slows to a stop. 

Catra makes eye contact with the taxi driver in the rear view mirror. 

"I wish someone would treat me to an expensive meal," Bow grins, winking at Catra in the reflection. His gleaming white incisors a stark contrast to the redness of his lips. Catra scoffs, eyes twinkling. She hands Bow a few bills from where they had been hidden inside of her bra, before following the man out of the car. 

"Where are we?" He slurs, looking confused. The two of them are in the dark of the country, the only light comes from the house about a hundred feet away and the full moon that shines above them. Catra takes the man's wrist in her hand and tugs him towards the house.

"Don't worry about it," she says. "It will all be over soon."

He stumbles after her, dazed and confused.

Leaves crunch under their feet as they make their way up to the house. The porch steps creak with each footfall. The man smells anxious, now. Humans tend to fear the dark and the unknown most of all, even those as wealthy as him. His anxiety tapers off as Catra pushes open the door of the house, though. The lighting inside is dimmed, but it's warm and cozy and sensual. His hormones begin to run rampant again, causing Catra to sigh. 

Knowing Adora will be pleased causes sparks to flutter just beneath Catra's skin, however.

Once inside, the man turns and pins Catra to the door. 

She huffs, annoyed, as he attempts to kiss the skin of her neck. She is faster, though, and she flips their positions so that he instead the one trapped against the door. He lets out a puff of surprise that quickly turns into a hiss of pain as Catra bites the juncture where his neck meets his shoulder. 

"You're a feisty one, aren't you?" He smirks, looking like the cat who caught the canary. His eyes widen, though, as the skin of his neck begins to burn. Catra pulls back from where her head had been dipped into the man's neck, and his eyes bulge as he sees the blood staining her chin. "What the hell?" he shouts.

Catra's eyes flash gold, and she smirks. As her lips pull back into her customary smirk, her lengthened incisors peak out from between them. Golden liquid drips from the ends of her fangs, and the man chokes on his own spit as he slides to the ground, paralyzed. 

"What did you do to me?" he manages to gasp out, his tongue feeling like lead in his mouth and his body beginning to tingle. 

"Why," Catra hums, licking the blood from her bottom lip. "I poisoned you. I can't have dinner trying to run away, now can I?" 

He attempts to say something in response, but at this moment all he can do is gurgle the syllables. The venom working through his body is quick and unstoppable, and Catra grabs the man by his ankle and drags him through the kitchen to a nondescript door hidden behind a plant. She slides the plant to the right a few feet, then throws the man over her shoulder in one easy motion. It would not do to have him bash his skull going down the stairs, she knows. He feels weightless due to her strength as a vampire, and she uses that as her advantage as she steps lightly down the stairs into the dark of the basement. Catra flicks on the lights to survey the room around her.

The lighting in the basement is warm and not very bright at all. An antique lamp is placed at each corner of the room, and velvet furniture sits idly at the center of the room. A lone rope hangs down from the ceiling, which is where Catra heads now. She quickly and efficiently ties the mains hands to the hanging rope, and then cranks a lever that raises him into a standing position.

He is still awake, technically. He is certainly conscious, but the venom coursing through his veins have, for all intents and purposes, hijacked his brain. For as long as Catra's venom remains in his bloodstream, the man will remain in a nigh comatose state. 

_I better go wake up the sleeping beauty herself_ , Catra thinks.

Catra adjusts the ropes one last time to be certain that they are secure around her victim's wrists, then turns sharply on her heel and steps lightly back up the staircase. Her nose twitches idly at the putrid scent of the man still sticking to her clothes, but she remains calm with the fact that such a scent is a small price to pay for Adora's health. She is silent as she makes her way through the long, winding hallways of their home and up the grand, wooden staircase in the center of the living room. 

The path to their shared bedroom is muscle memory at this point, and Catra allows her body to carry her through the entryway of their room and up to the bed itself. 

_Gorgeous_ , her mind supplies. _Absolutely divine_.

Long, golden strands of hair billow out across the red silk pillowcases. Adora's plump pink lips are parted slightly, gentle puffs of air escaping from between them. One endlessly long and pale leg curves out from underneath the red comforter, and Catra slides her wide palm up the length of it. The touch makes Adora's noise twitch in her sleep, and Catra allows a gentle and genuine smile curve her lips. The slope of Adora's waist is distracting, too. 

"You smell weird, Catra," she says, startling Catra out of her reverie. Adora, with eyes still closed, reaches out with her hand to grasp at Catra's wrist. "Cold without you." Is what she says, her voice still deep with sleep.

"I know, I know," Catra placates, using her other hand to pet soothingly at the hand grasping her wrist. "I brought you something, though."

The mention of a present has Adora peeking one ostentatiously blue eye open, her face contorted into a look of sleepy calculation. Catra makes her own face carefully blank, but Adora has known how to read her for centuries, now, and there is no hiding anything from her, anymore. 

"Food?" Adora nigh squeals, pushing herself up into a seated position. The comforter slides off of her body like a liquid, pooling around her hips. Her lover's careful facade breaks and she nods in assent. 

"Yes, food," Catra tells her, but grips onto Adora's wrist tighter when she begins to move. "Put on some clothes first, Adora."

Adora looks confused for a moment, before looking down at herself. "Oh," she says. "That's a good idea."

The look is almost too sweet to stomach, but Catra allows herself to indulge in a chaste kiss. Her lips brush softly against Adora's own, pulling back when the blonde attempts to deepen the kiss with a whine.

"Get dressed, Adora," Catra reminds her. "We don't want dinner to get cold."

The blonde does as her lover tells her, rolling out of bed and striding elegantly to the walk-in closet across the room. While she disappears for a moment inside said closet, Catra takes a moment to lean back against the mountain of pillows in front of their headboard. All of the scents of the night had given her a headache, but she knew that feeding would make her feel better. 

"How do I look?" Adora's voice, soft and sweet like honey, flows over Catra. The latter blinks open her eyes, not knowing when she had closed them in the first place, and turns to look at her undead lover. 

As usual, Adora looks gorgeous in her red dress. Catra feels the love she has for her lover well up inside of her, and she feels off kilter for a moment too long. Adora's voice sounds concerned as she steps towards Catra, "Catra? Are you alright?"

"You're beautiful," she tells Adora, which was not what she meant to say. The statement is true, though, so Catra feels no need to attempt to retract it. The answering blush that overwhelms Adora's face is nice, too.

"So are you," Adora tells her, kindly. She kneels in front of Catra silently, undoing the straps of her lover's stilettos. She knows that Catra hates wearing heels, so she gently messages the skin of Catra's ankle as she slides off the dress shoes one after the other. Kneeling on the hard, wooden floor is worth it when Catra breathes out a near silent sigh of relief after the shoes thud against the floor. 

Adora rises to her feet, and reaches out with her left hand to grasp Catra's right and pulls her out of the room and back down the staircase. Together they walk hand-in-hand back the way Catra came. Adora is getting antsy in her hunger, and Catra berates herself for making her wait so long between meals. The blonde would never complain, of course, but that does not make it okay. 

As Catra pushes the door to the basement open, she resolves to feed her lover more often, especially with winter approaching. 

"So he is what smells so terrible, huh?" Adora giggles, but not unkindly. Her blue eyes flash gold at the scent, and Catra knows that her lover is battling the urge to feed. "And here I thought it was just you stinking up the place as always."

"Absolutely hilarious," Catra says drily, but smiles when Adora laughs heartily at her reply. "Go ahead and feed, Adora. I know you're hungry." 

"I love you," Adora tells Catra, pulling her into another kiss. Adora's arms snake around her lover's neck as she presses herself fully into the kiss. Catra's own hands land heavily on Adora's hips, before pushing her back slightly. 

"Feed." She commands, pointing at the main behind Adora. She receives a smile and a salute in return, and in a blink Adora's fangs have extended out past her lips and her eyes have turned the color of molten gold. 

The blonde is a messy eater normally, but coupled with her obvious hunger the mess is substantially larger. Deep, red blood runs in two thick rivets from the man's neck to the floorboards. Catra knows from experience that Adora's chin and chest are covered in blood as well. 

After a few long minutes, Adora steps back from the mess she made of the man's neck and unsteadily drops onto the plush velvet armchair a few feet away. Her eyes are already drooping with the drowsiness borne from feeding, and Catra only looks on as her lover's head rolls to the side and her eyes flutter closed. 

Catra makes her way to the man herself, and she wastes no time in sinking her fangs into the juncture marks already embedded into his skin. His blood flows easily from the wounds, and Catra hums with pleasure. She stands there for a few long moments, until her stomache begins to ache with the feeling of being full and her throat feels thick with a coating of blood. 

When she turns, she is not surprised to see Adora fast asleep on the armchair that had been set out for that exact reason. Catra sighs, content, and uses her leftover energy to pick her lover up in a bridal carry. She makes her way back up the familiar steps to their bedroom, and Catra takes care to lay her lover down on the comforter in a position that would not strain her neck.

Catra knows she should take a moment to wipe the blood off of the both of them with a warm washcloth, but sleep tugs at the corner of her eyelids insistently. 

"Sleep," Adora's soft voice croons from the bed, her hand stretched out to grasp Catra's own. Her golden wedding ring reflects the small bit of light coming from the room's lamp, but it makes Catra happy all the same.

"Goodnight," Catra tells Adora, sliding her arms around her waist. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Adora whispers, but by then sleep has laid claim to both herself and Catra, and they allow themselves to relax in the comfort of each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you think I should increase the rating to M rather than T! I wasn't sure which to choose. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. <3


End file.
